THE DATE III
by landler13
Summary: The Date


The Date III

Then they dance until malapit na sa table. Hindi namalayan ni maya na their at the table na, dahil feel na feel pa rin nia mag dance. Pero tumigil na si sc so she offers maya na maupo na. Hinila ni sc ang upuan for maya to sit.

SC: Maya have a sit.  
Maya: tulala si maya dahil lumulutang ang isip nia sa romantic dance na yon, yung kaharap mo crush mo face to face while dancing.  
SC: Maya,maya, maya,(napalakas na yung call ni sc for the last time) maya.  
Maya: (nagulat si maya, then) ay maya, maya.  
Pasensya na sc, medyo napagod lng sa pag dance, ikaw kasi eh, alam mo b tiniis ko yung kiliti ko,kaya eto..,(napatawa lang)  
SC: akala ko kasi, may iniisip ka na naman. Have a sit na.  
Maya:(to herself: lagi n lng ako napapatulala at napapakilig nitong singkit na ito, kaylangan cia naman ang mag aligaga sakin,)ok sc.  
SC: these are the menu, what do you want to eat?  
Maya:sc ang ganda naman dito at super mahal ng bayad dito, hindi kaya over na tong date n toh, at yung food, price pa Ba ito ng food.  
SC: the price is not important to me with this date, the important is the HAPPINESS and what we will share with this date, the moment and the thing we will used to talk.  
Maya:sa bagay po, sige po, I like this top seller nila.  
SC: ok yan n rin ang akin, what about the dessert?  
Maya:later n lng po, yung drinks ko n lng po ay water.  
SC: waiter ,(the waiter came) this top seller special of your resto and water for drinks. We will order dessert later. I'll talk you after this menu.  
Waiter:ok sir, anything?  
SC: thats for now.  
Waiter: sir, wait nio n lng po yung order for 10-15min , for a while you can have a coffee or any drinks while waiting.  
SC: maya , how about you,? Ako coffee muna.  
Maya: ok coffee n lng din.  
SC: a two cup of coffee muna.  
Waiter: ok sir, for a minute for coffee.  
(While waiting for coffee, no one talks, maya and sc looking at each other, pero no one starts to talk, until coffee serve)

Maya: eto na yung coffee sc.  
SC: but mas masarap p rin yung coffee mo.  
Maya:ikaw tlga sc, pati b nmn yun, (may kasama kasing pagmamahal yung coffee ko, yun yung special dun,talking sa sarili)  
SC: parang alam ko n yung iniisip mo ah, , special yung coffee mo kasi d b may halong pagmamahal yung timpla mo.?  
Maya: ha ano po, ?pano po nangyari yun ha,bkit nio nmn po nasabi. Kayu ha, daming niong alam.  
SC: may po k n nmn eh, si maya di n mabiro(sa isip isip ni sc, taranta n c maya kasi alam nia na totoo, dahil dun sa biruan nila sabel at doris, Dahil narinig ni sc yung biruan na yun)  
Maya: kaw tlga, wag k n magbibiro ng ganyan ha, its just simply coffee recipe ko lang.  
SC: yes I know.  
Maya: (nako maya, sabi mo cia yung magiging aligaga' make your moves na maya) sc bakit nga Ba niyaya mo ko dito for a date? And why you need to make it as special as this, eh friend date lng nmn to,.besides may flower at chocolate pa, d b sa nanliligaw lang to.  
SC: yes its a friend date lng,pero di Ba iba tayo, kaya special,I ask you for a date bcoz I want to talk to you,yung tayong dalawa lng, yung flowers and chocolates is just a part of date, hindi ibig sbihin nilalagawan ka, as a special date I need to be formal to give you that that is all.(sc bakit mo pinaligoy pa, natetense k b at baka iwasan ka ulit ni maya)  
Maya: ahhh, ganun Ba, nabanggit ko lng nmn kasi , iba kasi yung nabanggut saakin ni emman(oh maya hindi sa nag assume ka, nagtanung k lng)  
SC: so anu bang nabanggit sayo ni emman?  
Maya: sabi ni emman sakin, that if a guy give flowers and anything for you, then asking for a date, the guy started to like you,to love you, so that's the way of courting,pero in our case, di Ba iba nga tayo, so its a part of our friendship as you said. Unless tama si emman...  
SC:(di alam ang sasabihin, wala cia maisip para masabing tama nga si emman, dahil ayaw niang mabigla si maya, at iwasan n nmn cia nito, nganga si sc, on how he can make it slowly explain it to maya) pwedeng tama cia, pero...  
Maya: pero ano sc, naguguluhan n kc ako, I don't know kung anu paniniwalaan ko.(mukhang naguguluhan n rin si sc ah, pero sabi nia tama din daw si emman, sa loob loob ni maya, na sana nga, pero ayoko maging hopia.  
SC: pero, o cge na nga, I'll take it slowly  
Maya: slowly?

(Dumating na yung order nila, at naputol yung usapan)

Waiter: sir the menu is now ready and these are your order.

SC: thank you,  
Waiter: your welcome mam and sir, its our duty to serve you. I'll go now, if you need anything just call n lng po, cge po, have a great dinner.  
(After that umalis na yung waiter,)

SC: maya I'll explain later that slowly, let's eat first.  
Maya: ok sc, let's eat, mukang napakasarap nito at presentable pa.(habang kumakain ay naglalaro sa isip ni maya ang mga sasabihin ni sc, what if nanliligaw nga cia, anung gagawin ko, hndi ko pa alam yung dapat kong sabihin, I know I like him and I'm happy pag kasama ko cia, at cia nga ang pinaka da best crush ko, pero nang nandyan n cia, bakit kinakabahan ako,ganito b tlga ang first love.)(maya looks to sc, at tumingin din si sc sa kanya while eating, nag ngitian lng silang dalawa)(nakow ang ngiti n nmn na ganyan, hinihimatay ako, omg, killer smile lalo na yung dimple nia)  
SC: sarap ng food di Ba  
Maya: ah oo sc, masarap nga, the best food I eat today, sulit yung gastos. You owe me this night dinner  
SC: I told you, (sc call the waiter)  
Waiter: yes sir,  
SC: we will order now the dessert, can I have the menu.  
Waiter: this po sir, and this is for you mam, marami po dyang bago, by request kasi yung iba.  
Maya: mukhang masarap to oh, banana split with latik, parang suman na may latik lng ni nanay, ah kuya eto yung sakin ha.  
Waiter: good choice madam, request yan nung isang grupo na nagdinner dito before, mga fanatics daw sila eh.  
Maya: tlga kuya, ang galing nila mag isip ha.  
Kayu sc may napili n b kayu.  
Waiter: yes sir kayu po may napili n b?  
SC: yes, I'll go for that banana din,  
Waiter: sir and madam , we will serve it n lng upon your call.  
(Umalis n yung waiter and they continue to eat)  
Maya: lagi k n lng nang gagaya ng order.  
SC: no maya, its just gusto ko din yung napipili mo, ladies first nga d b, so pano ako mauuna.  
Maya: sorry nmn sc, gentleman mo tlga ladies first nga pala.  
SC:( eat pa rin sila, pero si sc ay nag iisip cia kung pano nia sasabihin ng maiintindihan agad ni maya ang damdamin nia para dito, yung point n matatanggap agad nia yung mga maririnig nia, at walang iwasan na mangyayari,na ang magbabago lng ay yung magkaibigang iba)(sc you can do it, maya is understandable)  
Then sc looks maya , yung patingin tingin cia kay maya while eating, eto nmn si maya ganun din)

Then sc looks again, pero nakita nia may kanin si maya sa may ilalim ng labi, di kasi napansin ni maya yun, kaka patingin tingin kay sc)

SC: maya wait, stop ka muna sa pagsubo.  
Maya: bakit sc, ano yun.  
(Kinuha ni sc yung kanin sa may ilalim ng labi ni maya, he took it slowly, di Ba yung iba kukunin lng yung kanin, si sc iba ginawa nia,hinaplos nia yung pisngi ni maya pababa saka kinuha yung kanin, dumadamoves n nmn c sc)  
Maya:(medyo na shock n nmn c maya sa ginawa ni sc, kukunin lng b nmn yung kanin may haplos effect pa, tuloy si maya, nahiwagaan n nmn) ay nakuh sc, nakakahiya tlga, para kong bats kumain.  
SC: no maya, minsan tlga nangyayari yan, dahil sa sobrang sarap ng kinakain natin, (with smile si sc)  
Maya: oo nga, totoo nga siya,  
SC: you mean naniniwala ka sa sinabi ko.  
Maya: oo nmn sc, yan oh meron ka din kaya, hahahaha.  
SC: asan, san banda? (Kinapa ni sc mukha nia, pero wala namang kanin na nakuha) wala nmn maya, are you kidding me?  
Maya: nakuh hindi ah, (dahil sa pagtanggal ni sc sa kanin ni maya, napadikit yung polo ni sc sa rice bowl,nalagyan tuloy ng mga kanin yung sa may right dibdib nia.)  
Sc: eh nasan na?  
Kumuha ng tissue si maya, then tinanggal nia yung kanin sa polo ni sc, medyo nahihiya pa yung pagtanggal ni maya, pero while doing that, maya felt yung dibdib ni sc, yung malaking dibdib nito na ramdam nia ang pagtibok, kaya kinilig ng husto si maya)

Maya: (naku maya,anung ginagawa mo, dibdib lng yan, aligaga k nah)  
SC: (napatingin si sc kay maya while tinatanggal yung kanin and he felt the tender care of maya, na nagpapainlove n nmn sa kanya, yung care na matagal nawala sa kanya since alex gone, na naramdaman nia ulit kay maya) nako maya, ako din pala, sorry, sorry,( at nagkatinginan silang dalawa, sabay nagtawanan sila)


End file.
